Change of Destiny
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Many years have passed after he left the station, now Worf plans to change Jadzia's fate by going into the past. What will he sacrifice to make sure that his wife gets a change in destiny?


All characters belong to Gene Roddinberry. May he rest in peace. I do not own any of them.   
  
Change Of Destiny  
By Maria Cline  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Worf?" Dr. Bashir asked for the final time, hoping the Kingon would change his mind.  
  
Worf glared at him almost insulted by the question.  
  
"Okay." Dr. Bashir sighed as he rubbed his aging hands. Over fifty years had passed since he and Worf left Deep Space Nine. The two had gone through a great deal since then. Dr. Bashir had become a renowned expert in genetics and an advocate the rights of genetically-engineered humans. He dedicated himself to helping those who were genetically engineered and had to pay the price.  
  
Worf had also gone far since he left Deep Space Nine. He became a well respected ambassador who had helped out in many situations. His lifetime of walking the fine line between being a Klingon and being a Starfleet Officer enabled him to gained an instinct for diplomacy that had helped out in many situations. Of course, he was still a warrior and had been able to defend himself when others tried to 'interfere' with diplomatic situations. Most people thought that just because he had become a diplomat that he became weak. Of course, he proceeded to prove himself a great warrior many times. Then in one of the most proudest moments in his life, he became part of the Klingon Council after he finally retired from his role of Ambassador.   
  
Life was going fairly well for them all until Worf had the most insane idea he had in his life.  
  
"You know that this is perhaps one of the most insane ideas you have." Dr. Bashir chided as he prepared the Klingon for surgery. "I mean, you know the implications of this feat. You could rip the very timeline apart if you're not careful."  
  
"I am fully aware of that." Worf commented as he closed his eyes. He had been planning every step of this plan for years. As a starfleet officer, he was fully aware of how dangerous time travel could be. He nearly shuddered as he recalled going back in time to stop another Klingon from killing Captain Kirk. While they were fully successful and that no one caught them, they still inadvertently caused one of the greatest foes known in the Klingon history to be brought back with a vengeance, the Tribble. He didn't want anything like that to occur again. Yet, if there was a chance that he could change things for the better, why not?  
  
Dr. Bashir was silent as he double-checked the equipment. He didn't know why he was helping him. What Worf was planning to do would have devastating effects to the very time continuity itself. He could say no and let Worf go to someone else for help. Yet, he couldn't. He missed Jadzia and Erzi himself. After he and Erzi left Deep Space Nine, they had a passonate romance that would burn the 20th century romance novels. Then, Erzi had a rare accident with the transporter and her symboit was affected. Dax was saved, but Erzi was not. If Worf's insane plan worked, Jadzia would be saved and Erzi would not ever gain a symbiont and would still be alive.  
  
"If it worked." Juilian sighed as he prepared the anestisia. He had to ask again. "Are you sure, Worf?"  
  
Worf glared at him and nodded. He knew that humans had a tendency to second-guess themselves and those around them. It was a trait he was familiar with. Klingons were known to be more stubborn. "I am ready."  
  
*****  
  
Captain Nog couldn't help but feel strange as he sat in his chair and watched the viewscreen. He didn't know why he was doing this. If he was caught, he would be expelled from Star Fleet from sure. Or at least, get a big demotion. Captain Nog was one of the first Ferangi to join Star Fleet. He had heard all of the comments and beliefs that he wouldn't get through Star Fleet Academy. He had proved them all wrong and excelled. As a Ferangi, he had the ability to know how to deal with the enemy and while he may be afraid sometimes, he doesn't let it show. He treated all of his female crew members with respect and professionalism. Now, he was one of the most well-respected captains known and even attracted females on a constant basis for one reason or another.  
  
"Captain?" Commander Dean Riker, his Second-in-Command and son of Admiral Riker stood up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. How is our heading, Ensign?" Captain Nog asked as he leaned forward in interest.  
  
"We will be at our destination in approximately one hour and five minutes." Ensign O'Brien replied as he tapped on the helm.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign, carry on." Captain Nog said as he nodded. The Ferangi's thoughts were in turmoil at the thought of Worf's plan and the consequences that could be so disastrous. Yet, he liked the Trill and respected her. She and the other officers changed his life for the better. Maybe it would be better if Jadzia was alive again; or maybe it wouldn't.  
  
"Captain?" Dr. Bashir said over the commlink. "Could you please come to the Med Bay for a moment?"  
  
"Coming." Captain Nog stood up and said, "Riker, you have command. I'm going to the Med Bay."  
  
"Aye, sir." Commander Riker nodded as he watched his superior officer go to the turbolift and vanish.  
  
*****  
  
Captain Nog went down the turbolift and saw Dr. Bashir looking over a report. "I understand that you need to see me." Captain Nog said as he put his hands behind his back. "So, how's Worf?"  
  
"He's recovering from the operation nicely." Dr. Bashir said as he tapped on the report. "In fact, you can see him if you like. I gave him a new set of clothes and a chance to clean up." Dr. Bashir went to another door and rang. "Worf? Can you come out please?"  
  
The door opened and Nog's jaw dropped at the sight. He had seen many surgical alternations in the past. In fact, he had been through a few himself on away missions, but he had never seen one this complete. Most of the time, the doctor wouldn't go into such great extremes to disguise the crew member so much so the other away team members wouldn't recognize him.   
  
The man standing at the door was tall with peach-color skin and short white hair. He had blue eyes and the usual Bajoran nose ridge. He was dressed in the tanned clothes and the earring that Bajorans wore. "Hello, Nog." He said with Worf's booming voice, only it was softer and gentler.  
  
"Worf." Nog gasped as he looked up and down the man. "Incredible. I nearly didn't recognize you. If Dr. Bashir haven't told me it was you..." Nog nodded. "Wow."   
  
"I altered the pigment in his skin and hair as well as eyes. Got rid of the ridge, and a great deal of hair. There are also self replicating nanites in your bloodstream to emit a fake reading to fool the past sensors. I also did a considerable amount of genetic re-engineering so you are as Bajorian as a Klingon can get." Dr. Bashir explained. "Well?"  
  
Worf looked in the mirror and rubbed his bare face. He had facial hair ever since he was a teenager. Male Klingons do not shave their beards off. Beards were a sign of age and experience. To have no beard meant that you were young and inexperienced. "It... is impressive." Worf said as he nodded. "Quite impressive."  
  
"No one should recognize you now." Dr. Bashir said, "But the alterations I did required a great deal of surgery. I even had to remove some of your redundant organs. You will never be normal again."  
  
"I do not intend to be 'normal' again." Worf said as he stared at the stranger in the mirror. "Thank you, Doctor, Captain." He nodded to the two.   
  
"We'll be at the destination in an hour." Captain Nog asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just some time to be alone." Worf said as he turned away and closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
Worf sighed as he felt his smooth forehead. It felt strange being this human looking. All his life, he had been an outsider. He was ugly to the average human. His fellow Starfleet officers would double take when they see him in uniform, like it wasn't meant for him. Of course, he rarely told anyone this, but he had often considered humans to be fairly ugly.  
  
That didn't stop him from falling in love with Jadzia Dax. He smiled softly as he recalled the first day he lay eyes on her. She was dressed in a long green ancient Earth dress with a long pointed hat. She was yelling at Kira for knocking out Lancelot for kissing her. It was the most memorable day in his life, except for the day when they wed.   
  
He looked to the side to see the old Bajoran staring back. He didn't know why he was doing this foolish mission. He was sacrificing his face, his life, and the destiny of an entire universe for one woman. One woman whose memories resided in a parasite. Yet he longed for just one more day in her arms. Just one more kiss goodbye on his lips.   
  
"Mr. Worf?" The comm beeped.   
  
Worf grunted as he turned on his device. "Yes?"  
  
"We just arrived at our destination."  
  
"I will be there." Worf said as he stood up and put his hand on the mirror. "This is it." He said as he smiled at his reflection. The stranger smiled back.  
  
*****  
  
Worf gazed at the shuttle and smirked. He had been working on it for over a year. On the outside, it looked like a run-down ancient piece of junk, however, inside contained state-of-the-art engines and a cloaking device. He couldn't believe that this would get Jadzia back.  
  
"Well... I suppose this is it." Worf sighed as he looked at Dr. Bashir and Captain Nog. "Thank you. Both of you."  
  
"You do know that you will be violating the Prime Directive because of this." Captain Nog reminded, "You will be changing the timeline."  
  
"I am fully aware of that." Worf said.  
  
"And, there's a chance that the past version of me will do everything in his power to save you if you save Jadzia but wind up critically wounded. If you live..." Dr. Bashir paused.  
  
"Then I live." Worf said as he stared at his pale hand. He knew the dire consequences that would occur if he were to live. While he may change history, he still knew of possible events in the future, advances in technology, even dark secrets of enemies that shouldn't be revealed yet. He would be forced to hide for the rest of his life, if he were to live. "And I have prepared for that if that were to happen. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You won't even know that I was gone because this won't happen." Worf replied sharply, still showing he was still Klingon in heart, if not in body.  
  
"I know... good luck, Worf." Dr. Bashir said as he held out his hand. "And say hello to Jadzia for me."  
  
The older man smiled as he took the hand and held it firmly. The two had never seemed to understand the other that well and yet still had a great deal in common. Both were outsiders in their own rights, Bashir with his genetically-enhanced body and Worf with his mixed Klingon and Human heritage. They also shared a similiar love for Jadzia Dax and would do anything for them. "I will."  
  
"Good luck in the past." Captain Nog said as he nodded. "And don't interfere with my career in Starfleet."  
  
"I won't. You will still make a good officer." Worf vowed as he entered his craft.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the shuttle, Worf made his final calculations as he sipped on his prune juice. There were many ways for someone to time travel. Those like Captain Kirk, Captain Sisko, and an Admiral Janeway who traveled into the present to change her future had proven that. Of course, most of the time, the time travel journeys were accidental.   
  
The former Klingon came to the planet of Bajor where the station Deep Space Nine still hung. It was kept as a shrine of sorts to the Emissary Sisko by the Bajorans. Starfleet gave it to them when Bajor finally entered the Federation. He stared at the station for a long moment before he finally flew towards the sun.  
  
It was a technique that was first used over a hundred years ago by the crew of the original Enterprise. All he had to do was do the right projection at the right speed and he would end up when he wanted to be.   
  
It was almost surreal as he went far faster than light and time itself bend around him. He stared around as he saw his life flash before his eyes. He watched his birth, growing up, and eventually his transformation. Then, almost like a ghost, he could see Jadzia standing in front of him and gracing her hand along his cheek. "I will be with you soon." He vowed.  
  
*****  
  
Worf felt strange as he transported down to the planet's surface. He looked up at the blue sky and know that right now his ship had teleported itself to oblivian, leaving him in this timeline forever.   
  
He stared at the temple and finally walked inside.  
  
*****  
  
Jadzia stood in front of the orb. She sighed and "I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly," she said to the air. "I don't come here a lot. To be perfectly honest, I feel more comfortable thinking of you as wormhole aliens. But Kira believes you're much more than that. Maybe she's right, I don't know. But if you are Prophets, and you're listening, I just want to say -- " Just then she heard something, and turns to see Dukat materializing there.   
  
Her heart pounded as she reached for her phaser. Dukat rose his hand and pointed toward her. Suddenly, a tall man flung himself at her and Dukat fired.   
  
"No!!!" The man screamed as he absorbed the blast.   
  
The two were flung toward the floor and were unconscious as Dukat passed them and fired at the orb. The tears of the Prophets stopped glowing.  
  
*****  
  
Commander Worf barged down the hallway, passing various station workers and civilians who scrambled to get out of the way. He stopped at sickbay and screamed, "Where is she?!"  
  
"I'm here. I'm fine, just a slight concussion." Jadzia said as she rushed up and hold him. "An old Bajoran saved me from Dukat."  
  
"A Bajoran, how is he?" Worf asked as he gently ran his huge hands along her hair.  
  
"Not too good." Dr. Bashir confessed as he came in exhausted. "I... did everything I can but..." He sighed as he looked down. "It was a miracle that he held out for this long."  
  
"May we see him?" Jadzia asked as she held Worf's hand.  
  
"Of course." Bashir nodded as he led the couple to the infirmary. There, the old Bajoran laid on the bed, staring at them.   
  
"You saved my wife's life. I am forever in your debt." Worf said as he came up to the old man. The old man stared at him and smiled softly.  
  
"It was *gasp* nothing." He whispered as he gazed at Jadzia and smiled. "I'm glad you are all right."  
  
"Thanks to you." Jadzia said as she put her hand in his. "What's your name? Where's your family?"  
  
"My name is... Rozeko." The man gasped as he felt her cool hand. "And I have no family."  
  
"You are a brave man, Rozeko." Worf said as he patted the man's shoulder. "There will be a song in your honor. You will be remembered."  
  
"Is there... anything that I can do for you?" Jadzia asked as tears came down her face.  
  
"Stop crying for one thing." Rozeko said as he summoned every ounce of strength in his body. "Don't cry for me. I... was glad to die for you." He took a deep breath as he gazed at Worf. It was strange for him to see himself so young and so in love. He remembered an old conversation he had with Data many years ago. If he were to meet another version of himself, how would he react? Now, he knew for certain. "You must love her. Show her how much you care for her." Rozeko begged, "Don't be afraid to show her."  
  
"Of course I will." Worf vowed as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder.   
  
Jadzia's eyes teared as she watched the old man slowly fade away. She reached down and kissed him on the lips. Rozeko's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't object. "Thank you." Jadzia whispered as she pulled away.   
  
"No... thank you." Rozeko smiled again. "You will make good parents." He whispered as he closed his eyes. The monitors flatlined and in perfect unison, Worf and Dax screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Bashir stared at the dead man on the table as he typed on his PADD. It had been several hours since the attack. Worf and Dax were grateful for Rozeko's sacrifice and the Bajorians had been panicking about the loss of their gods.   
  
However, Bashir was just intrigued by the mysterious Rozeko and he did plenty of tests and an autopsy. Rozeko looked like a Bajorian, but he had not acted like a Bajoran. Most Bajorans, when facing death would be praying to the Prophets and maybe even asking for the Emissary to watch over him. Rozeko did neither. At first, he thought Rozeko could be a Cardassian in disguise, but there was no Cardasssian DNA. But there were traces of Klingon DNA. He gasped as he looked over the readings. "Oh my... god." Bashir muttered as he stared at the man's face again. Everything became so clear.   
  
He stared at the old man again and then did a chronological scan. Bashir nearly fell over at the results. This man was from over fifty years in the future. His genetically enhanced brain quickly came to a startling conclusion; man out of nowhere, no mention of Prophets, knew that Dax and Worf were planning to have children, and the Klingon DNA.   
  
Tears filled his eyes as Bashir pulled the sheet over the man's body. It was bizare, almost insane, but it made sense somehow. Dr. Bashir asked, "You do know that what you did was against the Prime Directive, don't you?" He smiled slightly as he sat down. "You sacrificed everything just so she and this Worf can have another chance. You must love her that much to do that. Don't worry, I'll make damn sure that your sacrifice is well worth it." He said as he tapped on the computer. "Computer, erase all data on patient Rozeko."  
  
Many months later... a cry came out of the infirmary. Two loving parents were sitting in bed with an infant recently born with spots of a Trill and a ridge of a Klingon and on his bracelet was the name 'Rozeko'.  
  
The End... 


End file.
